


Strange [podfic]

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_winged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_winged/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8149) by bloody-winged. 



Podfic-version of

"Strange" by [Bloody_vinged](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_winged/pseuds/Bloody_winged),

read by eve_n_furter (Koe).

[Download the mp3-file here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006062.zip).

[mp3, 2.74 MB, 2:59]

(Thanks to the [The Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/).)


End file.
